We Do
by jls62113
Summary: Part III and conclusion to Going Home. Rick and Carl brought gifts home for Michonne from there father and son road trip.


**Going Home**

 **Part III and Conclusion**

 **We Do**

Michonne woke up early for her shift on the watch post. She looked over at the still sleeping Rick. She could breathe now that he and Carl were home. They were both smiling, happy, and Rick looked less stressed. Judith was not up yet, so she jumped in the shower, got dressed, quickly kissed Rick and glanced at the baby monitor. Judith was just waking up, and Carl was in there getting her out of her crib. She left her bedroom just as Carl was walking downstairs with Judith.

"Good morning." Michonne said attaching her gun holster to her belt.

Carl turned around smiling at Michonne.

"Good morning. Are you on watch?"

"Yeah, what are you doing up so early?"

"I have a surprise for you. Is Dad still sleeping?"

"No." Rick said sleepily, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Michonne said.

"Carl asked me come down for breakfast before you left for your shift."

Michonne looked from Rick to Carl, walked over to Carl and took Judith from him.

"Something's up Judith, what do you think pretty girl?" Michonne said continuing down the stairs.

Carl had breakfast ready for everyone, and as they gathered at the table, Rick gave Michonne a kiss. "Good morning." He whispered in her ear. He held her chair out for her and they all sat down and ate their breakfast in peaceful silence.

Carl looked at Michonne and signaled with his head behind her and towards the floor. She turned around and a big smile formed on her lips when she saw the painting.

"Is this for me?" She said standing up. She lifted the painting still smiling. It had all her favorite colors in it, and did exactly what the giver of the gift had intended. It made her happy.

"Thank you Carl." She said leaning over Judith to kiss him.

"I love it!" She said looking around at her family with tears in her eyes. She sat down and wiped at her tears.

Suddenly, they all got a shock when Judith, who was sitting next to Michonne, patted Michonne's arm to get her attention. "Mom!"

Everyone at the table turned to look at Judith, then Rick and Carl smiling, looked at Michonne who was stunned. "Mom!" Judith said again.

"Yes baby." Michonne croaked out.

"Daddy!" Judith said pointing at Rick, and then she waved at Carl.

"Car!" She said laughing and clapping her hands.

"I've been trying to teach her how to say my name, not Mom." Michonne said, her hand shaking as she held her fork.

"Clearly she wants to call you Mom." Rick said smiling. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Michonne looked at Rick with tears in her eyes and slowly shook her head. A tear finally slipped from her eye and Rick wiped it away.

"Dad said you're the only mother Judith will ever know." Carl said.

Michonne stood up and kissed Judith and left the kitchen and went into the downstairs bathroom.

"Dad?" Carl said confused.

"She's okay, just a little overwhelmed." Rick said getting up to see about Michonne.

He knocked on the bathroom door and she opened it.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"I know." Rick said drawing her into his arms. "Is this too much for you?"

"No" She said looking up at him seriously. "No."

"The most honest and straight talking people are small children. You know that don't you?"

"Yes." Michonne said still looking into his eyes.

"Our daughter just calls them as she sees them, just like we're raising her to."

"So it really is okay with you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" Rick said lifting her chin with his finger. "She loves you."

"I know, I know."

Rick took in a deep breath. It was time with subject was made plain and clear.

"You've been mother and wife for a while now. It's time this family goes live. Come on." Rick said taking Michonne's hand and leading her into the living room. "Strap in sweetheart, it's about to get a bit more overwhelming. I have something for you too."

"Carl." Rick called out. "Bring your sister in here."

Rick had the three of them sit down on the couch while he stood across the coffee table from them.

"From this point on, in this world, this is who we are. We are a family. The Grimes family. We have been that for quite some time now. Michonne is your mother. Carl, I know you consider her that already, and now we know Judith feels the same. So do I. Michonne, you are the mother of my children. Now they are our children. If there was still the proper authorities in place, we would make it legal, and Michonne would be adopting the two of you. Since that's not the case, we have decided who we are, we just made it legal. Carl do you agree?"

"Yes, I do, of course." Carl said suddenly laughing.

Rick and Michonne laughed too.

"Well," Carl said, "this feels like we're getting married."

"We're doing that too." Rick said. "Michonne, come here please."

Rick reached into his pocket, pulled his hand out, and opened it exposing the necklace she always wore.

"I was looking…" She couldn't finish because the letter M on her necklace was joined by 2 other letters making it read RMG. She looked up into his eyes and noticed his nervous smile.

"This is..." She couldn't finish her sentence. Instead she lifted her hair so he could put the necklace around her neck. Once on, he kissed the back of her neck and then her jaw just below her ear.

Her eyes filled with tears as she touched her necklace.

"Thank you."

"It was Carl's idea."

She leveled her gaze at him going from bliss to bore.

He laughed noting that look he knew so well.

"It was Carl's idea that we both get something for you. I picked that out all by myself."

Her smile returned and she kissed him.

"How did you get the charms on?"

"Besides everything else she does, Olivia used to work for a jeweler."

"When did you do this?"

"Very early this morning while you were sleeping. I have something else." He reached into the other pocket and pulled out 3 rings.

"I made you a promise. I proposed to you and I meant that. We never set a date, so I thought today would be as good a date as any."

He put the rings Deanna had given him on Michonne's finger. He held up his ring and then put it in Michonne's hand.

"This ring is new. I got it when Carl and I were in Georgia."

Michonne put the ring on Rick's finger. She smiled thinking his hand looked a lot better with a ring on it, especially the one she put there. Rick took both of her hands in his.

"You loved Deanna, and she meant for those rings to be put on your finger by me. I wanted the ring you put on my finger to be new as we are new. I'm the marrying type Michonne. A little damaged and a lot off balance, but I'll be a good husband for you. Before God and our children, I love you and I want you to be on my wife. I promise to be your husband, lover and best friend for as long as we are. You have my heart and wherever you go, I'll be there or on my way."

Picking up his tone for this touching ceremony, Michonne had no trouble returning his sentiment.

"I know you never really liked us living together without being married, and I've never been a wife before, although I've felt like I've been your wife for a couple years now. I promise to be your wife, your lover, best friend, and the mother of our children for as long as we are. You've always had my heart Rick Grimes, and before God, I'm in."

"Mr. and Mrs. Rick Grimes." Carl said clapping, and Judith joined him. "Go ahead and kiss the bride Dad, I'll have Judith cover my good eye."

Michonne was shocked that Carl went there, joking about having only one eye.

"Trust me, he became a real comedian on our trip." Rick said shaking his head.

She looked at Rick and smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for, kiss the bride already Mr. Grimes." Michonne said smiling brightly.

"By your command Mrs. Grimes." Rick said wrapping his wife in his arms.


End file.
